Bad Ash
by gothamcity29
Summary: What if Ash was a punk kid who joined Team Rocket?
1. Chapter 1

A young man by the name of Ash Ketchum has just turned ten years old which means his life as a Pokémon trainer will begin. Ash is quite happy with finally being able to get his own Pokémon as Ash has always been quite jealous. Seeing other people and trainers with their own Pokémon while he has none always infuriates him. Ash plans to wake up bright and early the next morning. He wants to be the first person to reach Professor Oak's laboratory and claim his starter Pokémon for his very own. Now another trait about Ash is that he may want his own Pokémon for his own, however he only wants the strongest, fiercest, and most powerful of them all. Ash growing up while not a mean kid could be a bit brash and extremely irritable. Many other kids including the adults could never bring themselves to like him. Even some of the town's Pokémon kept their distance from Ash as he could be a bit cruel towards some of the lower level type of Pokémon in the town woods.

Well now it is the next morning and as promised, Ash wakes up bright and early and races all the way to the laboratory. He practically knocks down the door to the professor's lab and walks in to demand his Pokémon. Professor Oak has an almost comical reaction and pounds on his chest to make sure his heart does not explode from the shock he obtained. Ash wants his Pokémon right now and Professor Oak has no choice but to give him one. However the professor could not bear to give either a timid Squirtle, shy Charmander, or a sweet Bulbasaur to Ash. So Professor Oak will give Ash a Pokémon he kept locked up in a Poké Ball because of its vile temper. Professor Oak lets it out to reveal a Pikachu which has a very wicked temper and does not take to kindly to anyone. Ash sees it and while is not a typical starter of this region Ash likes it better. The Pikachu does not warm up to Ash at first and even shocks him with a thunderbolt attack.

Ash gets on it for doing that so Pikachu prepares to do it again only for Ash to say, "This is exactly the kind of Pokémon I want to be as my partner. No other Pokémon will get away from me when I catch them all. I will be the greatest trainer of all and every single Pokémon will call me master!" Pikachu seems to like Ash's confidence and almost rutheless nature, so he now wants to go along with Ash. Although Pikachu isn't going back in that stuffy little Poké Ball so with his electrical powers, Pikachu destroys it with an almost savage way of enjoyment. Finally Ash is given a Pokédex and five more Poké Balls and plans to start his journey right now. He wastes no time in wanting to go home and says bye to his mother and now soon begins his journey. Walking out of the building he can see his childhood rival Gary who is Professor Oak's grandson. Ash simply ignores Gary and leaves him with an almost snobbish grin for Gary to glance at.

Now Ash may be excited to catch Pokémon for his very own, however Ash is quite lazy in fact. The journey part of his rise of being a true master of all Pokémon was not really what he wanted to do. It was at request of his mother to go on the journey and to be more like his father. Plus she hopes with his journey Ash might loosen up some and lose his temper and attitude towards people and Pokémon. Now Ash plans to make it to the nearest town which so happens to be Veridian City. Along the way he hopes to capture more Pokémon besides his Pikachu and even evolve it into a very powerful Raichu. Now the forests between Pallet Town and Veridian City are piled with many different types of Pokémon from bug types, flying types, and grass types. In fact making his way Ash spots a cute little Caterpie in the woods which Ash looks up in his Pokédex. However it does not grab his attention, so Ash and Pikachu move along to find more.

So far there are no Pokémon that he finds powerful enough to suit his needs, so Ash simply keeps moving forward. As the days are passing, Ash finally reaches Veridian City where it seems the town is put on high alert. There seems to be thieves in the area and are stealing Pokémon from their trainers as well as the surrounding area. As Ash walks into town, an Officer Jenny spots Ash and his Pikachu. She notices it isn't in a Poké Ball and asks for Ash to prove it belongs to him. Ash has to tell her, "Beat it lady! This Pikachu is mine and as it so happens my Pikachu destroyed his Poké Ball. He didn't like being trapped inside that thing so he used his thunderbolt and destroyed it." To further prove his tale he shows pieces of the shattered Poké Ball. Officer Jenny is willing to believe the story but does not like Ash's rudeness toward her. Although since Ash seems to be a beginning trainer she overlooks it and sends him off to the Pokémon Center. He can stay there for the night and should probably stay there until the thieves are caught.

Which now in the sky with what appears to be an odd shaped hot air balloon with three figures inside. One is a rather stunning looking woman with long fiery red hair and another a man with not as long, but not short blue hair. Along side them seems to be a Pokémon but what is strange is this one can talk. It's a Meowth which has a cat like appearance with a golden charm centered on his forehead. They managed to swipe a wanted poster of both the man and woman whose names are finally given. They're Jessie and James; two members of the organization Team Rocket. Whose only goal in life is to capture rare and valuable Pokémon then to eventually take over the planet. The pair even managed to spy Ash and his Pikachu and while not rare or particularly powerful; Team Rocket plans to steal it as well. Along with all the Pokémon in the Pokémon Center, as they see it as a clean and easy steal.

Ash finally made it to the center at last and quite frankly is tired as is his Pikachu so they decide to take a break. Ash and Pikachu are hungry and get something to eat, however something goes wrong. An explosion goes off in the lobby of the center followed by black smoke. All the inhabitants in the Pokémon Center run in a frantic, but soon both Jessie and James with their talking Meowth enter. Team Rocket demands all the Pokémon in the center and send out their two Pokémon Ekans and Koffing to do battle. Ekans and Koffing send out a combined haze attack which engulfs the building. Ash demands to know just who these people are and soon something is heard.

Jessie: Prepare for trouble.

James: Make it double.

Jessie: To protect the world from devistation.

James: To unite all people within our nation.

Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love.

James: To extend our reach to the stars above.

Jessie: Jessie!

James: James!

Jessie: Team Rocket blast of to the speed of light.

James: Surrender now or prepare to fight.

Meowth: Meowth that's right.

Ash demands to know just who Team Rocket is and exactly what their purpose is for coming to the Pokémon Center. They explain how both Jessie and James are members of Team Rocket. An organization bent on capturing the rarest and most powerful Pokémon and use them to take over the world. Now that seems to get Ash's attention, but not so much the world domination aspect, but capturing rare and powerful Pokémon. Which then Ash has to ask, "So then Jessie and James right? What would a guy have to do to join Team Rocket?" Jessie and James gasp when Ash says that, which then they have to ask if he's joking. Which Ash admits he's not joking one bit, as all Ash ever wanted to do is capture powerful Pokémon for himself. His so called journey and all this training is something Ash never wanted to do one bit. The duo can see Ash is quite serious and see a nasty streak in the young beginning trainer and mentions something. Their boss mentions how he wants to start a junior division of Team Rocket.

If this kid is serious then Jessie and James will bring Ash to their boss so then Ash can prove if he is worthy enough to join Team Rocket. Now time has passed a bit and both Jessie and James brings Ash to the Team Rocket base. Their boss seems angry at their inability to capture any of the Pokémon Center's Pokémon. Which he hopes they have a good explanation, which both Jessie and James do have one. They both met a young man who wants to join Team Rocket. They told the kid that their boss wanted to start a junior membership and this kid so far is the only one who wants to join. That might make up for their failure and their boss orders for the possible recruit to show himself. Which Ash does and Team Rocket's leader speaks, "Welcome then young man, I am Giovanni and Team Rocket is my organization. I understand you wish to join our little family I see? What are your qualifications to want to join Team Rocket in the first place?"

Ash has to admit he has little experience with being a trainer, however all his life, Ash studied all Pokémon. Their types, advantages, disadvantages, and possibly where to find some of the most powerful Pokémon. This is indeed quite interesting and Giovanni does enjoy Ash's enthusiasm. So he will let Ash prove himself by being trained and tested to prove his worth. If Ash succeeds, not only will he be allowed to join, but Ash will recieve a Thunder Stone as a reward. It will then evolve Pikachu into a Raichu which is something both Pikachu and Ash want very bad. So then Ash's training regiment is to begin first thing tomorrow morning and Ash can not wait. Jessie and James realize however that if Ash prevails it could mean stiff competition from him. So then Jessie and James decide to sabotage Ash's chances of getting in and they first plan to make sure he's late for training.

Ash goes to bed early in the evening and as he sleeps: Jessie, James, and Meowth sneak in to reset the time on his alarm clock. So then silently moving forward Jessie and James reset the clock to an earlier time. Which then they silently sneak out, however it seems Ash was not asleep. He turns around to see his clock has been changed so then Ash changes it back to its original time. Ash now knows those three are going to be a problem if he is to join full time. So Ash is going to keep a close eye on them and make sure they don't ruin his chances of getting in.

Now it is indeed the next morning and Ash awakens to see a Team Rocket trainee uniform and quickly puts it on. Now the training facility is in view with Giovanni waiting for the new recruit to arrive. Jessie, James, and Meowth are there with a wicked smile on their faces as Ash cannot possible arrive. However he does indeed arrive and says, "Sorry I'm a few minutes late sir. I had to get into the uniform that was left in my room." The trio gasp at the fact Ash is here and do not understand how. Unless possibly he wasn't asleep and Ash knew the three of them tried to sabotage him. So then Giovanni commands for Ash's training regiment to begin. The training is not just of power and strength, but also of the mind to better strengthen Ash's ability in the field. It is hard for sure, but Ash is more than willing to under take this kind of stress. Pikachu is also tested with moving targets for it to blast as well he must coordinate through traps and hazards.

Ash himself is also tested with knowledge of different kinds of Pokémon like their strengths and weaknesses. Ash in all fields is doing really well and it seems Ash does indeed have what it takes to be a member. Days are becoming weeks and weeks are becoming months with Ash excelling in everything. The final day of training has come for Ash and Giovanni is there to say, "You have done well recruit Ash. You've excelled in all the tasks I made for you. You are indeed the kind of person I need for Team Rocket and it does this organization good to welcome you to our team. Your new uniform which has been tailored to your specifications is in your quarters. Now change out of your trainee uniform and meet me back here in one hour. It will soon be time to start your first field mission." Along with that Ash is given his Thunder Stone for his Pikachu who is quick to take it. Pikachu begins to glow and soon he is Pikachu no more, but a very powerful Raichu.

Ash goes into his room and sees his new uniform and is quick to switch from the old one and into the new. Ash in his new uniform goes to meet Giovanni and stands by his side with now a new chapter in Ash's life starts. A life as the newest member of the evil organization Team Rocket and he is going to enjoy this a lot.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

Now then from Ash's last stand point, it has been a mere few short hours since Ash put on his new uniform. It is indeed rather fetching with Ash's uniform being a black under shirt with a big red letter R. His jacket is a short sleeve open jacket that is grey in color, with pants, and boots, plus he wears black fingerless gloves. To top it off both literally and figuratively, Ash wears a hat almost like a ball cap but with a round flat top. Now then in Giovanni's office, he tells Ash what his first mission is going to be. Giovanni tells Ash that he wants all of the main Pokémon Gyms under his domain. The first one he wants Ash to visit is the Gym Leader in Pewter City by the name of Brock. His specialty is rock Pokémon and are proven to be quite powerful indeed. Giovanni wants that power for Team Rocket and tells Ash to make Brock join willingly. Although if Brock will not join, then the gym is to be demolished and to simply move on to the other gyms.

Ash understands his mission quite clear, but does have to tell Giovanni his only Pokémon is his Raichu. Which everyone knows electric types are not strong against rock types, so then Giovanni gives Ash a water Pokémon. It happens to be a very powerful Blastoise that Giovanni tells Ash has a full range of attacks. It is strictly for loan and that Ash will need to capture more Pokémon for himself. Ash understands that and will return the Blastoise when he completes his mission that Giovanni bestowed upon him. So then Ash makes his journey by jet to Pewter City where he intends to fulfill Giovanni's order without fail. As he makes way, Giovanni now alone asks for apparently another young agent to enter his office. He's another young man with auburn colored hair. Giovanni speaks, "Welcome Agent Ritchie. I know you will be a valuable asset to Team Rocket. You even performed higher than Agent Ketchum on your entrance exams. Which is why I want the two of you to be my new Team Rocket duo. As soon as he returns from the mission I gave him, then your partnership will begin at once."

Ritchie understands indeed and is excited to be working along side Ash and will show he has the guts to be Ash's partner. Now then with that settled, Ash has reached the Pewter City Gym and can see the building first hand. Its appearance is very similar to a large gravel quarry, but that can not distract him. As slams the door open, then walks in and speaks, "I am here to speak to the Pewter City Gym Leader! Show yourself now or else!" He does appear as a light shines with the Gym Leader sitting on some kind of a platform. His back is turned to Ash and he asks if Ash is here for a Gym Battle. Ash states he is not, but tells Brock he is a member of Team Rocket. Which by order of said organization: Brock must turn over his gym to them at once or suffer greatly. Brock does not intend to surrender so lightly and if he is to comply in some form, then Ash must battle him. So then Ash must accept, so then Brock summons his first Pokémon which is an Onix.

It has a very large snake appearance with a horn that sticks from the center of its head and lets out a loud roar. Ash sees what he is up against, so he sends out the Blastoise that Giovanni gave him. Now Blastoise being a water type will give Ash a tactical advantage against a rock type, but that will not just get him victory. Ash must have confidence as well as compitence in facing his opponent. Now while Ash has never been in a real battle before, Ash has gone over many simulations and strategies. So then Ash begins by commanding Blastoise to use its water gun attack which is very effective. Onix roars in agony, as all rock type Pokémon hate water and cannot stand the slightest touch. Brock orders for Onix to shake it off and so now he commands it to use rock throw. Onix grabs rocks with its powerful tail and suddenly begins tossing them at Blastoise. Ash commands for it to duck inside its own shell to withstand the rock throw. It works, so then Ash commands for Blastoise to use its hyper beam attack which being a fully evolved Pokémon it is capable of doing.

The hyper beam indeed proves to be very powerful and takes Onix out in a single blast. So then Brock must recall his Pokémon and has to admire Ash's skill, although he merely states it could be luck. Ash does not believe in the concept of luck and so then he demands Brock to relinquish his gym to Team Rocket at once. Brock gets a shock when his brothers and sisters grab Ash and try to hold him down. They refuse to allow Brock to turn over his gym which then Ash struggles to free himself. Brock demands for them to let Ash go however they do not intend to do so. As so then Ash is forced to come up with a solution to end this conflict once and for all. Ash commands Blastoise to turn to Ash at once which then he states, "Listen Brock, you will turn over your gym to me or else. As in unless you do so or else I command Blastoise to use his hyper beam on all of us. Wouldn't that be interesting how a Gym Leader would sacrifice his family over something as trivial as a gym?"

Brock doesn't believe Ash at first as then Ash himself would get caught in the crossfire too. However Ash commands for Blastoise to get ready to use it which then Brock concedes this argument. Ash tells Blastoise to stand down and then shakes Brock's siblings off of him, then orders Blastoise to return to its Poké Ball. Ash then leaves the building and outside he contacts Giovanni by phone. He reports the mission was a success and Pewter Gym belongs to Team Rocket now. That is indeed good news, but Ash comments he needed to use a little leverage to make it so. As he put Brock's family in harm's way in order for Brock to submit to Ash's demands. Giovanni finds than enlightening and commends Ash for using such brute tactics. He then orders Ash to return to base for he then says, "From now on Ash you will be working with a partner. Return at once, he has already been chosen." Ash obeys his boss and soon will return to base by the Team Rocket jet he used to come to the gym.

Ash has now made it back to Team Rocket headquarters where he returns the Blastoise to Giovanni. Which is very good and now Giovanni introduces Ash to his new partner Ritchie. The two young men meet face to face now with both Ash and Ritchie shaking hands. Ritchie is happy to work with Ash, as he has heard much about Ash and his tactics, plus just heard about what went along at Pewter Gym. However Giovanni gives the new order, "Gentlemen with this victory over the Pewter Gym I am confident more will fall easily. So your next task is to go to the Orange Islands. The two of you will meet with Professor Ivy and take a very rare Poké Ball from her. It is called the GS Ball and this particular Poké Ball can possibly benefit Team Rocket. Especially if we can figure out if there is a powerful Pokémon inside of it. Now go there at once and do not return until it is in your hands."

Both young agents bow to Giovanni and vow to get the GS Ball for their boss and will do it at all cost. Both of them are going by jet and Ash simply stares out the window and Ritchie tries to make a conversation. Ash has to say, "Listen Ritchie, I'm sure you're a good agent and all, but I don't need a partner. I completed my first mission on my own and I don't need a partner that will only slow me down." Ritchie can understand what Ash means, but he personally requested to be Ash's partner. Ritchie wanted to see what Ash can do and feels that he can even show Ash a thing or two. As Ritchie has to comment he scored higher than Ash on the entrance exams. Ash has to scold Ritchie a bit, but before he can too much, their pilot alerts the pair. It seems they have finally arrived here at the Orange Islands and he is preparing to land at once. Ash first states he wants a full aerial view of the island and then the pilot can land which the pilot obeys.

Ash wishes for this as he wants to get a view at all the different Pokémon that can be seen on the islands. As he figures since they're here, then the both of them can catch some Pokémon and send them strait to Giovanni. They've circled the island enough and now it's time to land and get this GS Ball from Professor Ivy. On the ground at last, the jet landed in a forest that is littered with all sorts of different Pokémon. Which means it is time to do a little capturing. Ash calls forth his Raichu while Ritchie seems to summon a Vaporeon and so then they do battle. Raichu and Vaporeon do a double hyper beam attack and hit the Pokémon in the surrounding area. Then with a combination water gun and thunderbolt attacks, more Pokémon fall before them. So the Team Rocket grunts inside the jet with them begin tossing Poké Balls and soon the Pokémon are captured. With that settled Ash and Ritchie go forth and plan to take the GS Ball from Professor Ivy.

Who as it happens, is inside her laboratory studying the GS Ball on her computer, but there is no luck. She tells her herself, "Cracking the GS Ball is a lot harder than I expected, but I am adamant at unlocking its secrets." Another voice from behind her simply states maybe he can open it for her. She turns around to see Ash, as well as Ritchie, who both demand she relinquish the GS Ball to them. Professor Ivy refuses to give it to them, so then Ash and Ritchie summon their Pokémon. Professor Ivy summons her own Pokémon which so happens to be a Nidoqueen. She commands it to use dynamic punch only for them to dodge with speed and grace. Vaporeon is ordered to attack it with swift attack, which Nidoqueen dodges and uses an ice beam attack. Ash sees Ritchie is not fairing well so then Raichu is ordered to attack Nidoqueen. He orders Raichu to attack its horn, which it does and causes Nidoqueen extreme pain.

Raichu is then ordered to get Professor Ivy out of the way, which it accomplishes and allows Ash to get the GS Ball. It is in Ash's hands and now it is time for both Ash and Ritchie to make their escape. Professor Ivy tries to go after them, but Raichu holds her back with its thunderbolt attack. She is down for the count and now both Ash and Ritchie make way back to their jet. Which on board Ash tells Giovanni of their good fortune with obtaining the GS Ball, as well as capturing a whole mess of Pokémon. He is glad to hear such news and congratulates them both on a job well done. Giovanni orders them back for their next mission and promises to reward them both in the future. Ash and Ritchie look at each other and shake hands at a job well done. Both are indeed proud of themselves and with this success they are having, their egos spike. Quickly followed with both of them having a very sinister laugh and soon more Pokémon will be captured by this new sinister partnership.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

It has now been close to a month since Ash has joined Team Rocket and he is beginning to gain quite a reputation. The police of the Kanto Region are on constant watch for Ash along with his partner Ritchie. This young Team Rocket duo have gone along all of Kanto, as well as the Orange Islands stealing Pokémon. Many trainers fear that soon their Pokémon will be snatched by them, so all trainers keep an eye over their shoulders. Although the tides may turn as a young man walks into town wearing a coat and wearing sun glasses. It's Gary Oak himself who has come to town and intends to meet with Officer Jenny and her police force. Gary wants to put Ash away for a long time for all the crimes he has committed for Team Rocket. It seems that everyone in Pallet Town are ashamed of this, as one of its residents is the one doing this all. With no one more determined to bring Ash to justice than his old childhood rival Gary Oak.

Gary can remember the day Ash went of on his adventure and still remembers that arrogant smirk Ash had. Gary knew right from the start that Ash was trouble, but had no idea he could be like this. Gary also remembers a promise he made to someone which turns out to be Ash's mother Delia. Gary promises that he will find Ash and bring him to justice with hopes of reforming Ash and making him a good and upstart person and trainer. Delia while she still loves her son finds that futile as she believes Ash cannot be saved. Gary on the other hand isn't going to give up hope and plans to stop Ash and Ritchie at all cost.

Who as of now are at Team Rocket HQ at this moment getting their next mission from Giovanni himself. Giovanni tells his two agents on how the Kanto Region is no longer a very profitable region for Team Rocket to benefit. The Pokémon have been picked pretty clean so Giovanni believes it is time to move on. He tells them how he began construction of a new base in the Johto Region. So far all is going to plan, but the region police are beginning to interfere with its construction. Giovanni mentions how he has two Team Rocket agents over seeing the construction. However they have not made any scheduled reports on how far it has gotten. So then Ash and Ritchie are ordered to go there and survey the ongoing construction and to make a full report to Giovanni at once. Both obey without question and plan to go to the Johto Region ASAP. Also before they leave Giovanni gives them a report on some of the different kind of Pokémon they can find there.

Both Ash and Ritchie are excited at what kind of Pokémon this Johto Region is going to have. Which then Ash says, "Don't worry sir, Ritchie and I will bring the most powerful Pokémon the Johto Region can offer. If anyone gets in our way, well then we're going to be the most inhospitable guests around. HAHAHAHA." Now then the pair make way to a Team Rocket jet where they will fly strait to the Johto Region. On the jet both Ash and Ritchie go over the files of some of the reported Pokémon in that area. All are very impressive in stats as well as advantages and disadvantages. Ash although is anxious to meet the Team Rocket agents so he can hear their excuse as to why they haven't filed their reports. However the pair are mainly excited on the Pokémon of this region and which ones they intend to capture. Their pilot is telling them the platform for the Johto Region Team Rocket base is now in view.

So then Ash has the pilot land but not too close to the base, as he would like to keep their visit a secret from the authorities. However unknown to the however is Gary who is here in the Johto Region. He managed to get a view of the jet coming in and plans to tell Officer Jenny at once. Gary tries to quickly make his way toward police headquarters as soon as possible. Which he does make it, but short on breath, however it does not stop him from telling Officer Jenny. He tells her about the Team Rocket jet and where it is heading, which then makes her summon her police force strait away. Jenny knows the location of what Gary was speaking of, as some of her cops have told her Team Rocket is building a base out there. So with no time to lose the who police squad get in their cars with Gary as well. They all intend to find Team Rocket, bring them to justice, and stop the building of their base.

Ash and Ritchie have now made it to the still under construction base and soon meet the agents called Butch and Cassidy. They knew that a team was coming to check on their progress, but never thought in a million years it was a couple of kids. Well Ritchie has to say, "Well these kids happen to be Giovanni's top Junior Team Rocket duo. So now show us a little respect and give us a status report. The boss is angry that you haven't been reporting in on your designated schedule." Both Butch and Cassidy know and figured this, but so far they can't make any more reports because of Officer Jenny and her police force. Her patrols are interfering with construction and because of it have lost a lot of men. So then it is obvious at what needs to be done and that is to keep Jenny and her people away from here. Which Ash admits he and Ritchie can do that while they are here. However now he asks since they have been here if they have captured any Pokémon.

They have indeed, so then Butch and Cassidy show Ash and Ritchie all the Pokémon they obtained here in Johto. The selection is quite large and very impressive in scale and diversity in the amount here. There are Ursaring, Tyranitar, Skarmory, some Voltorb, Gloom, Paras, Blissey, Poliwhirl, and so on and so forth. All of these are quite impressive and so Ash decrees, "Good job the two of you. I want these Pokémon sent to Giovanni within the hour on the dot. However to reward yourself, you each can choose two Pokémon from your capture and keep for yourself." Both Butch and Cassidy find that very generous and know who to choose from their captured prey. Ritchie is tempted to take some for himself, but Ash denies him that luxury. As Ash figures since Ritchie did not catch any of these himself, then he should not have the privilege in taking any. That puts Ritchie on edge, but Ash does not seem to care as Ash's logic is indeed sound.

However Ritchie must state they both are agents of Team Rocket and playing fair isn't in their vocabulary. That maybe so, but Ash has to assert himself that Ritchie can't have any of these Pokémon what so ever. Ritchie withdrawls his claim on any of them and both Cassidy and Butch seem to like Ash. However they need to find an answer to their problem with Officer Jenny and her police. Ash suggests, "Listen I know you've been working on the base for so long, but you may have to abandon it. With Officer Jenny on our tail we're going to have to destroy this place and find a more secluded location. If we can get twice the men down here at double the shifts, then we might be able to finish the base in about three months. What do you two say to that?" They don't like the idea of having to abandon and destroy their base, but Ash does have logic in his reasoning. It's decided then that the base will be destroyed and both Butch and Cassidy will get the Pokémon out of here and sent to Giovanni at once.

That is put on hold for the moment as Officer Jenny has finally arrived with her squad of cops along with Gary. Who Ash instantly realizes and says, "Gary Oak? What are you doing here in the Johto Region? Could you not make it as a Pokémon Trainer in Kanto so you had to come here? HAHAHAHA." That is not the reason why, as Gary proclaims that he has come to Johto to arrest Ash for his crimes against Pokémon. Plus he promised Ash's mom Delia to help Ash and get him to reform at all costs. Ash only laughs when Gary said reform, as he has no intention of reforming. Ash likes working for Team Rocket and stealing all these rare and very powerful Pokémon. It suits his purposes well and has no intention of leaving or going home to see his heart broken mother. Who he comments as a very weak person, who simply couldn't contain her very high spirited son. So now then Ash commands for Butch and Cassidy to leave with the captured Pokémon in their possession.

Officer Jenny calls forth her Growlithe to try and keep them from escaping and so then Gary calls forth his Umbreon to do the same. That is indeed a bit unfair, so now then Ash and Ritchie summon their Pokémon. However this time it is not Raichu or Vaporeon, for it seems they caught two new ones. Ash summons his ghost Pokémon Gengar while Ritchie summons a very powerful and fierce looking Charizard. Ash proclaims he will fight Gary with his Gengar, so then that must leave Ritchie with Officer Jenny and her rather meek looking Growlithe. Gary commands his Umbreon to use swift attack, while Gengar is ordered to dodge and use shadow ball. Umbreon takes a hit from a very powerful attack, but Umbreon is determined to fight back. Now then later Charizard is ordered to attack Growlithe with a very powerful wing attack. Growlithe is thrown on its back and is hurt really bad and the intense ferocity of the attack takes it out with one blow.

Growlithe is down, so then to keep the other cops from helping Jenny, Ritchie calls forth a Victrebell. He commands it to use sleep powder which puts them all to sleep and now then all that's left is Gary. Umbreon puts up quite a fight against Gengar, but it proves to not be in the same league as this scary ghost Pokémon. Gengar finishes the battle with an all powerful hyper beam attack. The battle is over now with Ash and Ritchie are the victors, so it's time to make their escape. Gary won't allow it and plans to send out another Pokémon, but Gengar is ordered to attack Gary head on. Then Ash summons another Pokémon which so happens to be a Voltorb. He commands it to use its explosion attack on the police and Gary, which it does and makes them all immobilized. Ritchie is ordered to take care of the now abandoned Team Rocket base. He calls forth an Electrode and it too is ordered to use explosion and destroys the base.

Now then with Gary and the others completely helpless, both Ash and Ritchie make their escape at once. Gary tries to get up, but cannot and passes out from exhaustion because of that explosion attack. Back on their jet, Ash and Ritchie contact Giovanni and tells him about their scheduled progress report. Ash tells Giovanni that their base in Johto had to be abandoned as the local authorities were snooping around. However Ash does say they can begin construction on a new base at once. Ash simply tells Giovanni if they can get double the man power and double shifts they should hope to get it up and running in only a few short months. That is indeed good news and Giovanni congratulates his young operatives on keeping the authorities at bay. He is a bit angry at losing that base but with all these new Pokémon in his possession, it is a small consequence. Ash and Ritchie then ask if they should return to Kanto now. Giovanni commands them not to, as he wants them to now over see the new base construction.

Butch and Cassidy are given a new assignment and are ordered to report to Professor Namba. Ash and Ritchie understand their new mission, but Giovanni also gives them more good news for the two young agents. Once the base is up and running, it will be the new Junior Team Rocket facility. Ash and Ritchie are to be in charge of it all and their other half of the mission is to recruit more young trainers into their thrawl. Ash and Ritchie are humbled by this news and will get to work on it strait away and promise not to fail Giovanni. He knows they will not fail him and ends transmission. Now then Ash and Ritchie marvel at their new responsibilities and find them all to exciting. With the new base soon to be theirs though it seems that Ash's partner has some plans of his own and may soon be put into motion.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4

Now then a few weeks have gone by with Ritchie and Ash still hard at work in getting their new Johto base up. So far they have not been collecting any new Pokémon as building the base is their primary goal. The construction is going very smoothly with so far no outside interaction which is what they want. Also both young men took the liberty of adding Pokémon to the building site. Kangaskhan, Machoke, Machamp, along with Scizor are helping in the construction. They are all doing exceedingly well and so far the floor of the building has been finished and the walls are under construction as well. A Team Rocket grunt who has come from the main HQ wishes to know how it is all coming along. Ash tells him construction has been hazard free as of late. Also he says how so far the Johto authorities have been oblivious to what is going on.

So then the grunt relays the message to Giovanni and he is indeed delighted to hear such good news. Plus Ash can confirm that they have succeeded in recruiting young trainers to their cause. Their numbers arestill small however Ash and Ritchie both know that in time their organization will grow. In fact Ash gets a transmission from one of the new recruits right now and it's recruit Jimmy. He's a young man and native to the Johto Region and is from New Bark Town. Ash personally recruited Jimmy himself as Jimmy had the same spark Ash did and knew he'd be beneficial to Team Rocket. He went through a similar though less strenuous training course and eventually became a full fledged member. Jimmy as of yet does not have a uniform as his first mission was an under cover one. He wanted Jimmy to bring in more young recruits that can benefit Team Rocket.

He tells Ash, "Sir I've succeeded in getting at least three more kids to join our cause. I know it's not that many but I felt you needed to know personally." Ash does commend him for getting that many in the short time Jimmy has been with the group. In fact he intends to reward Jimmy by having him get fitted for his Team Rocket uniform. Something Jimmy is excited about and he screams in excitement as he runs down a crowded city street. In the alley way there are three shadowed figures who got a glance at Jimmy. They eventually reveal themselves as those disgraced former Team Rocket thugs Jessie, James, and Meowth. It seems they want revenge because Ash and Ritchie are the ones responsible for having them kicked out. The pair proved their worth to Team Rocket and showed they are indeed superior in every way. However the former Team Rocket trio just see them as useless twerpy children.

So then the three of them attempt to follow Jimmy to Ash and Ritchie and plan on getting rid of the pair. Then they plan to get back in Giovanni's favor and rejoin Team Rocket by any cost. With a sinister laugh they plan to put their plan into action and get rid of both Ash and Ritchie now. However fortune hasn't really fallen on the former Team Rocket trio's lap the past few weeks. They've tried many different jobs that have failed miserably and they just can't catch a break. The trio have even tried to make it as poachers at one time but even they bumble at that job as well. Although they believe they have a key plan that will get rid of Ash and Ritchie and sneak away right now.

Now back at Ash and Ritchie's view point Jimmy has returned and has the three new recruits with them. One is a girl in a baseball cap and yellow and black striped jacket named Casey who seems to have an obsession with yellow and baseball. One is a younger looking little boy by the name of Zackie. He seems to have an obsession with Ash's Raichu who feels a bit nervous around Zackie. However Ash has to put his foot down and say, "Listen kid it's great you're wanting to be a part of Team Rocket. However lay off of my Raichu or you'll regret it you understand?" The other is a boy by the name of Egan who has a fiery temper and a love of fire type Pokémon. They all want what Ash and Ritchie want and that is to have only the most powerful of all powerful Pokémon under their control. Now these new recruits might have the moxy, but Ash wants the recruits to prove themselves just as Ash, Ritchie, and Jimmy had to as well.

Which the new recruits might get the chance as voices are heard from the east of their position. One is, "Ha twerps, you won't get the chance to get into Team Rocket! Not when we're through with you!" That voice was from a woman while another comes from a man which says, "Putting you out to pasture and stealing your Pokémon will get us back on the bosses good side for sure." The six young people look to see and both Ash and Ritchie know where those voices came from. The young duo see it's those washouts Jessie, James, and their talking freak Meowth. Both don't like the sound of being called washouts and proclaim the were the top Team Rocket troup before Ash and Ritchie came along and spoiled it. Ash has to state that before he came along Jessie and James were just the incompetant imbeciles they always were. They could never catch a single Pokémon and Ash jokes their stupidity makes Slowbro look like geniuses.

The group of six all laugh at the funny yet mean spirited joke about Jessie and James, which make them extra angry. So much so that Jessie calls forth her Ekans and James summons forth his Koffing. Meowth taking it the hardest most of all decides to get in on the battle and all three are ordered to attack at once. There's no real battle strategy involved so then Casey, Zackie, and Egan call forth their Pokémon. There's a Bellsprout, Flareon, and finally a Chikorita who are all called forth to do battle. Bellsprout and Chikorita are ordered to do a double razor leaf attack. While Flareon is commanded to do a very intense and hot flamethrower attack which sends all three back to Jessie and James. Finally then Ash commands his Raichu to get rid of them by using its thunderbolt attack. As Jessie, James, and the Pokémon scream in pain, Ash looks on with a very crooked smirk.

Finally he commands Raichu to use hyper beam attack which sends them soaring into the air. The three of them together say, "We may not be Team Rocket anymore, but looks like we're blasting off again!" That little distraction has been dealt with and Ash officially claims these three young trainers are Team Rocket material after all. So he orders for them to report to the main HQ where they and their Pokémon will be properly trained. Jimmy is also ordered to go with them as he will finally get his uniform something Jimmy is incredibly glad to hear. With their victory over the Team Rocket has beens, Ash and Ritchie feel they ought to report this to Giovanni. Which they do indeed and Giovanni only says, "So it seems those fools still have some fight left after all then? Very well, you two keep on your guard and keep up the good work. I just got word about the recruits coming and I am very proud of the both of you."

This makes the both of them very happy but will keep on the alert should Jessie, James, and Meowth poke their heads out again. Also they intend to keep recruiting more young trainers to their cause and soon Ritchie will begin to act out a treacherous plan of his own. A plan that he intends to get Ash on board and that is to depose Giovanni and take over Team Rocket himself.


	5. Chapter 5

The new base for the newly christened Junior Team Rocket division is still coming along rather nicely. The walls are finally up, so now the workers are busy in building the living quarters and the laboratories. So far there have been no more distractions from the Johto Region authorities and also Gary hasn't shown his face in a while either. Ash thinks for a moment in his living space as he demanded that it needs to be the first one finished. It even has power already via a generator that is charged by his Raichu every few hours. He is on a computer talking to some of his field agents now. It's Jimmy who Ash says to him, "So Jimmy how are those new recruits coming along? We're now only a mere ten people and we need to continue in building up the ranks." Jimmy tells Ash that he is still hard at work in trying to get more young trainers to join the organization. However he has also been hard at work in capturing more Pokémon for Team Rocket.

He congratulates Jimmy for a job well done and so he ends the transmission with his agent in the field. Ash then sits at his desk and talks to himself, "Who knew being the head of the new Junior Team Rocket division would be so boring? I've been stuck in this base for months. I'm a field agent, not an executive. I need to get back out there or I'm going to go crazy." Ash gets a transmission from his partner Ritchie which tells him of a mission that he is currently on. It seems that Team Rocket is undergoing a Pokémon evolution project and it looks like the local authorities are causing some trouble. He even talks about how there are reports of an alleged spy inside Team Rocket who is relaying information to the outside. Ritchie would like Ash to come and help in finding the dirty rat and then so they can finish their project.

Ash likes the sound of that and has to ask exactly where the project is being held and Ritchie tells him it's at Lake Rage. Ash will be there right away and he tells Ritchie that he'll put Jimmy in charge while Ash is gone. The transmission ends and Ash is indeed excited to see what this special Pokémon evolution project could be. He contacts Jimmy to tell him to takeover here at the base for a while, while he is gone. Jimmy humbly obliges and will be at the Johto base in a few short moments. So then Ash gets inside the Team Rocket jet and sets off to Lake Rage to see Ritchie and learn about this brand new Team Rocket project.

As Ritchie did mention, there is indeed a spy in the Team Rocket organization and his name is Lance. He is a member of the Kanto Region Elite Four and has been undercover in Team Rocket for only a few short weeks. He's been relaying all sorts of information to Officer Jenny and her police force. There have been a few arrests so far, but the operation is going too slow and Lance fears that Team Rocket might succeed in their plan. Which as of now he has not been able to deduce as the project plans are pretty hush, hush. It's big though and with Team Rocket behind it, then it is surely bad for Pokémon.

At the research facility, Ash has finally arrived and is greeted by the Team Rocket agent in charge of the facility. His name is Tyson and with him is Ritchie along with some Team Rocket grunts and the chief scientist in charge of the program. His name is Professor Sebastion and the group at the base feel honored to meet Ash. Even at such a young age, Ash has been described as one of Team Rocket's most rutheless and resourcefull agents. He then states, "You're going to make me blush, now what's the story here? Ritchie told me about your project, but couldn't give me the full details. Why is it so secret?" Professor Sebastion tells Ash that he has been working on something he calls his Evolution Inducement Wave. It's a new form of science that forces Pokémon to evolve artificially. It's still in the development stages, but there has been some progress that Sebastion is willing to show Ash.

Hiding in the bushes are those washouts Jessie, James, and Meowth, who see that Ash is here at the facility. They heard what Sebastion said about an evolution wave and what it's suppose to do. They figure that if they can use it on their Pokémon then they'd be strong enough to beat Ash and gain back favor with Giovanni. So then the three of them sneak into the facility in hopes of learning more about the project and finally getting rid of Ash.

In the facility now is Ash who is now being briefed on the project which is simply called Project R. Sebastion says how he invented a genius new way of making Pokémon evolve and soon shows Ash the fruits of his labor. At the bottom of the lake is a red Gyarados that so far is the only Pokémon that has evolved because of the wave. Although the evolution wave mutated the Magikarp that it evolved from and the Gyarados kept the Magikarp's red coloration. Sebastion wants it captured so they can fully study it and learn the secrets to making his invention a complete success. Ash has to comment on the brilliance of Sebastion's invention and can only imagine what Team Rocket could do with an all powerful fully evolved Pokémon army. Professor Sebastion is flattered by Ash's kind words, but as he said the experiment is still in the testing phase. If they can capture the red Gyarados then they can study it, which then will give them the data they need to make the evolution wave a complete success.

Jessie, James, and Meowth have now snuck into the base and walk through a hallway and they can see lots of statues of the Pokémon Persian. It's a large cat like Pokémon and it happens to be the evolved form of Meowth. As they walk around, Meowth tells his friends that he has a sneaking suspicion that they are being watched. James gets a look at one of the statues and its eyes begin to glow read. Soon then cage like doors trap them in the hallways and the three of them are trapped.

Sebastion and the others are told that there are intruders in the building and that their security system caught them. So then Tyson, Ash, and Ritchie go to see who it is and to Ash and Ritchie's surprise it's Jessie, James, and Meowth. Tyson asks about them and Ash tells them, "They're Jessie, James, and their talking Meowth. They're Team Rocket washouts who were kickied out for being incompatent. Just what are you three doing here then?" That insults them when Ash called them washouts, but they are here about that evolution experiment. The trio were sneaking around and heard about the experiment so they snuck into try and swipe it. Tyson intends to punish them, but Ash has a better idea. He tells Tyson and Ritchie that they can use Jessie, James, and Meowth to get the red Gyarados for them. They don't understand Ash's logic so Ash states, "Instead of risking our own men, we can just use these three fools. They can lure the red Gyarados to the surface and in the skirmish then maybe the Gyarados will get rid of them for us. The Gyarados will be ours and those three will be out of our hair. What do you say?"

That plan is a stroke of genius, so the three turn to Jessie, James, and Meowth to thell them something. Ash states, "Listen you guys maybe Giovanni was a bit harsh when he threw you out of Team Rocket. To show you that I'm not that bad of a guy, we'd like to assign you a special mission. This mission will put you back in the boss's favor and he'll be really appreciative." The rejected trio like the sound of that and realize that maybe Ash isn't such a twerp after all and want to know what the mission is. First Ash says how they must be hungry and will let the rejected trio eat first and then they'll talk. They begin eating their gourmet meals, but soon their mission is to begin. Tyson tells them that their mission is to go into Lake Rage and then lure up a red Gyarados. The three gasp at hearing that, but Jessie proudly decrees that if they are to get back in Giovanni's favor then they'll do it.

At the lake now, Jessie, James, and Meowth are wearing diving gear and prepare to leap into the lake. The trio make way into the lake where they hope to lure it out of the lake for Ash and his team. Jessie and Meowth fake a story to tell James so they don't have to get any closer, but he soon calls them cowards. As they talk even more the red Gyarados finally appears and chases them out of the lake. The red Gyarados reveals itself and Ash gives the command to capture it in their net. The net is launched and captures the Gyarados, but also emits an electrical shock so strong that it knocks out the Gyarados, but also humorously electrocutes Jessie, James, and Meowth. The red Gyarados is their's now and then they bring it back to base so it can be studied. Jessie, James, and Meowth continue now with their meals to celebrate a job well done.

Tyson then has to talk about the three Team Rocket rejects to Ash and he says, "Forget about them Tyson. We have what we want now and until those three outlive their usefullness, we can keep their stomachs full so they'll stay out of our hair. We know our mission for the red Gyarados and it has just begun."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Chapter 6

The red Gyarados is sitting in a pen, in the Team Rocket laboratory where it soon seems that the evolution wave has another purpose. Professor Sebastion discovers that the wave can be used as a weapon that gives Pokémon an almost sick like disposition. It keeps Pokémon immobilized for a short time until the ray wears off. The tests are slow, but thorough as they want to learn all they can to make the evolution wave a full success. The Team Rocket rejects are eating yet again with Ash sitting at the table with them. He asks them, "So how are you enjoying your meals? Is it everything I promised?" They do indeed love it and do begin to think that Ash may not be a bad guy as they once were lead to believe. Ash is glad to hear that, but also tells them that if they want to stay in the lap of luxury then they have one more job that they need to do.

The trio want to know what it is and so Ash tells them that there is a spy here and that Ash wants Jessi, James, and Meowth to find him. The three get up, salute, and promise to find the spy at all cost and all Ash does is have this menacing smirk on his face. The three leave at once to find the spy and so Ash then regroups with Tyson and Ritchie. They have to ask if putting those three buffoons in charge of finding the spy is a good idea. He tells them, "Of course it isn't, I only said that to get them out of our hair, while we find the real spy. Those three morons will be on a wild Pidgey chase, while we get the real work done." No one can argue with that and so then Ash points to a few Team Rocket grunts. He wants those specific grunts to look for the spy, but not to tell anyone here at the base about it. It could make the spy nervous and quite possibly make him escape before being found.

The grunts do understand, but no one is the wiser as one of the grunts is Lance in disguise as a Team Rocket grunt. He realizes that in order to keep his identity a secret, he'll have to go along with the search. He can hopefully get himself off the trail by making it seem one of the other grunts is the spy. Ash got a good look at Lance and something is putting him on edge, so he talks to Tyson. He tells Tyson about the grunt with the almost pink colored hair and wonders how long he's been here. Tyson says he's been here for a few weeks, but wonders why Ash wants to know so bad. There is something about him that Ash doesn't like so he tells Ritchie to keep an eye on him. Ritchie shall oblige and goes to follow that grunt who is really Lance in disguise.

After what Lance just heard, it's time for him to make himself scarce and then alert the local authorities about what he learned. So then Lance removes his hat and sunglasses, then pulls a communicator from his pocket. He alerts Officer Jenny about what is going on here in the base and about the red Gyarados. However as he tells her about it, Lance is interrupted by Ritchie. He says, "So you're the spy that Tyson has been looking for? Give up now and I might go easy on you!" Lance isn't going to go down without a fight so then he summons forth his very powerful Dragonite. Ritchie summons forth his Vaporeon and commands it to attack with ice beam attack. Dragonite is ordered to dodge the attack and is ordered to use its thunderbolt attack against Vaporeon. It's a direct hit and Vaporeon is out like a light, but before Ritchie can summon another Pokémon, Dragonite is commanded to use its gust attack. Ritchie is flung into the wall, Lance jumps on Dragonite's back, and then escapes through the roof of the building.

An explosion is heard and so Ash hurries to see what happened and can see Ritchie out on the ground. He wakes Ritchie up then asks what happened and Ritchie says, "I found the spy Ash. He's Lance of the Elite Four and he escaped to tell Officer Jenny of what is going on here." That's not good, so Ash commands that the red Gyarados needs to be moved and unfortunately the lab needs to be destroyed. They can't risk having the authorities getting their hands on the research here. So then Professor Sebastion needs to save as much research as they can and then he can continue to study the red Gyarados in secret to then perfect the Pokémon evolution project. While Tyson doesn't like it, it looks like there is no choice, so he commands all personnel to evacuate. All staff leave at once and Professor Sebastion downloads what research he has and begins to evacuate as well. He is put on the first chopper out of town and heads towards a more secure facility.

Ash and Ritchie tell Tyson he needs to have the red Gyarados moved out of here instantly and so he takes it by helicopter as well. Ritchie and Ash will try to intercept Lance to prevent him from alerting the authorities. The group seperate and soon the laboratory is being destroyed in the process. They know he is travelling by air, so then Ash summons a Skarmory so he can hop on top along with Ritchie who go after Lance and attempt to stop him.

As Lance is heading towards town, he is being chased by Ash and Ritchie, who summons a Charizard to attack Lance. Ritchie commands it to use its flamethrower attack, but Dragonite dodges every blast. So then Ash summons forth his Gengar and commands it to use its confusion attack on Dragonite. Dragonite takes the full blow of the attack and begins to fall into a nose dive with Lance going with it. However in the last moment, Lance is saved by a giant net that is hooked up to a helicopter. It's one of Officer Jenny's police officers who was sent to aid Lance as his message did indeed get through to her. The police officer sends out an Alakazam that gives it an advantage over Gengar. Alakazam use its psychic attack against Gengar, which is very effective. Ash is forced to recall his Gengar, but then Alakazam is uses its hyper beam attack and uses it against Ash's Skarmory.

The explosion takes out Skarmory, but also does the unthinkable, as both Ash and Ritchie begin soaring through the air with the knocked out Skarmory. Ash then states, "So this is what it's like to go blasting off huh?" Which then Ritchie retorts back, "Now I know how those three losers felt!" Then at the same time, they both say how they're blasting off for the first time. Lance and Dragonite are okay now and so they get out of the net and go to free the red Gyarados from Team Rocket. Who is still in the net that Team Rocket trapped it in, but it begins to wake up. It is in a very ferocious rage and struggles to free itself from the net that the two helicopters have it in. It struggles and struggles, but it then manages to get free from the net and falls into the river that leads into the next town. Tyson and his grunts swim to shore, however they are greeted by Officer Jenny and her squad.

That may not matter as the red Gyarados begins to swim towards the city and begins firing its hyper beam attack. The people in the city run in droves and then Lance commands for Dragonite to attack it. He needs to stop Gyarados and save the town, but intends to help tame it so it loses its rage. He commands Dragonite to use its thunderbolt attack and it is a direct hit. He them commands Dragonite to use its hyper beam and it is another direct attack. Gyarados is growing weaker and so Lance commands for one final thunderbolt attack and the Gyarados is down. He then lands on the ground, takes out a Poké Ball, then attempts to try and catch it. However he is soon stopped by Ash who did return and is using a Venusaur and commanded it to use its vine whip to trap both Lance and Dragonite. Ash then tosses his own Poké Ball and uses it to try and capture the Gyarados instead. As the ball wiggles now, Ash and Ritchie watch as they hope it's a successful capture.

It works and now Ash is in command of the red Gyarados, much to Lance's shock. However Ash then repays Lance by making Venusaur use its sleep powder to put Lance and Dragonite to sleep. Then Ash and Ritchie run away to avoid being detained by the police. Both are proud of how the mission turned out, but hated many of the results, such as losing the lab, blasting off by that cop, and nearly losing to Lance. However Ash then says, "It doesn't matter now, as the red Gyarados is mine and no one is going to use its destructive power but me. I have huge plans for it and the rest of the Pokémon of the Johto Region and no one is going to stop me!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Chapter 7

At Team Rocket HQ now are Ash and Ritchie, but so is Professor Sebastion who is studying the red Gyarados in a special laboratory. Ash and Ritchie both have to ask if this time the Gyarados is sedated, as they don't need a repeat of what happened before. Sebastion tells them, "Rest assured gentlemen. The red Gyarados is heavily sedated and we have continegencies to make sure that the Gyarados can never escape here." They find that very comforting and so then Ash and Ritchie are told to report to Giovanni, as he wishes to speak to them. The two young agents already have a feeling about what he wants to talk about, so without trying to stall, both Ash and Ritchie simply go into his office. There is Giovanni with his Persion, whom Giovanni admires very much.

He speaks first, "You know why I called you two in yes? It's because my laboratory was destroyed and Project R was leaked to the world. More importantly you let a Johto officer get the upper hand and had you two blasted out of the sky. You two are some of my best agents and you let a common cop stop you. However it is not a total loss, as we managed to retrieve all data on Project R and the red Gyarados is ours. I will give you time to reflect and have you dismissed of all missions for the next week. Now go." Ash and Ritchie bow to Giovanni and leave his office with both of them enraged. Ash bangs his fist on the wall and agrees with Giovanni 100%. They shouldn't have let a common cop stop them from succeeding in their mission. Ritchie doesn't want Ash to beat himself up, so Ritchie decides that they need a vacation away from here. Ash says that he'd like that, but their faces are all over the wanted posters of the Kanto and Johto Regions.

Ritchie knows that, however he is suggesting that they go to Hoenn, as their faces won't be known and there may be some rare Pokémon that they can capture while they're there. Ash likes the sound of that, so then they change out of their Team Rocket uniforms and get into civillian style clothing. In order to keep themselves undercover, both Ash and Ritchie decide to head to Hoenn by boat. On the boat now, both Ritchie and Ash sit in their bathing suits and soak up some yellow rays from the sun. It's been a long while since they've had a vacation and they don't want to waste a second of it. Ash says, "You were right Ritchie. A vacation is just what the doctor ordered. I don't even remember a time that I was this relaxed." Ritchie can't resist in agreeing with Ash, as their voyage has been a very restful one and so now they have a sip of their orange drink. The captain of the ship tells them that they are going to arrive very soon and that they'll be stopping in Oldale Town.

Ash and Ritchie thank the captain for the news and will get their things together and prepare to exit the boat. Both of them are excited to begin their vacation in Hoenn and don't intend to do any Team Rocket business while they are here. The boat has finally arrived at the dock and both Ritchie and Ash are ready to get their vacation started. As the promised there is to be no Team Rocket business while they are here in Hoenn. The duo of young criminals walk through the woods of Hoenn and there are several Pokémon. Ritchie has to state that while they aren't hear on Team Rocket business, that shouldn't stop them from collecting Pokémon for themselves, which Ash agrees. Ash although left his Raichu at Team Rocket headquarters to help shield his identity. In fact Ritchie did the same with all of his Pokémon and Ash did with his. However they did bring one Pokémon each; a Pokémon that no one has seen them use. Ash brought himself an Ariados and Ritchie brought himself a Magmar, which are some fairly recent additions to their teams of corrupt Pokémon.

Although first Ash wants to head to the nearest Pokémon Center, so they can get something to eat and a place to stay since they intend to be here in Hoenn for a week. Ritchie sees that as a good idea, so for now they decide not to capture any new Pokémon right now. As the young Team Rocket crew make their way to the Pokémon Center, they soon come across some old ruins. Both Ash and Ritchie seem to be quite taken with them and wish to investigate them further. However they are soon approached by an arheologist who is studying they ruins. His name is Professor Alden and he's been researching these ruins for some time now. Both Ash and Ritchie are indeed fascinated by these ruins, however they need to find a Pokémon Center. It's getting dark and they need a place to stay for the night and both of them are very hungry. He points them to the Pokémon Center and it's just over the hill that they were crossing. They are thankful and so then they race to the Pokémon Center at once.

They have finally made it to the Pokémon Center and they couldn't be more relieved. Ritchie intends to speak with Nurse Joy about getting a room for the night and Ash is going to find them some food to eat. Unknown to them however, there are some rather suspicious looking characters outside the center. They seem to have their eye on Professor Alden, who has come to the Pokémon Center and met back up with Ash and Ritchie. He takes them to a room where he talks to Ritchie and Ash about the ruins some more. There is an entrance to the ruins that can only be unlocked by four what he calls treasures. However so far he has been unable to find them, but soon there is a power outage. Soon the three of them are greeted by those mysterious people that were seen outside the Pokémon Center. They are wearing these strange uniforms that are colored red, with hoods that have what seem to be grey ears sticking out of them, and this symbol on their chests that looks like a volcano.

They demand that Professor Alden come with them to the ruins, but he refuses to do so. However Nurse Joy shows up when the power went out and a few of those hooded grunts take her hostage. So then Professor Alden complies with their demands and he is taken by them to the ruins. Ash, Ritchie, and Nurse Joy are locked in a stoarge closet, but she says that they need to get out. She has to switch over to emergency power at once or all the Pokémon will be in trouble. Ritchie sees an air shaft that they can use to escape and get the power back on, so then Ash and Ritchie begin crawling through. They soon come to a fork in the shaft and can't decide on which way to go. So then Ash summons his Ariados to help them find their way out and it obeys its master. It leads them down the right corridor and soon through another and they find another vent. Ash and Ritchie get out and he finds the master key to the building, while Ritchie switched on reserve power.

That is good, so then Ash tells Ritchie to let Nurse Joy out, but he has to ask Ash why he should. Ash tells him, "Because we're under cover remember? Play the good guy car for now. That was your idea wasn't it? Besides I'm going after them. We need to learn more about them and see if they have anything that can benefit Team Rocket. Once Nurse Joy is free then come after me. Got it?" He does indeed and so Ritchie goes to let out Nurse Joy, while Ash exits the Pokémon Center. The ruins aren't too far so Ash races there strait away so he can learn more about those mysterious hooded intruders.

At the ruins again is Professor Alden, but also his captors who demand that they open the entrance to the ruins. He tells them that there is no way for it to happen unless they have these four special treasures to open it. One of the crooks snaps his fingers and someone else brings the professor the four treasures needed. He has to ask where those came from and one of the grunts has to explain that they have friends in very high places. He refuses to help them any further, but the lead grunt explains that if Professor Alden does not help them, then they will make the people at the Pokémon Center pay for Alden's mistake. He also fully means it, so then Alden complies again and puts the four treasures into four little holes in the door. Each treasure is put in the right spot, which makes the huge door slide backwards and soon a chamber is discovered. There are pictures and markings all over the walls, so then these hoods get to work in collecting any and all data.

So far there is nothing that could benefit them, so they decide to leave and abandon Professor Alden. However Ash finally did arrive before they could leave and Ash has no intention of letting them go without a fight. He summons forth again his Ariados and commands it to use its swift attack against the hoods. They shield themselves from the attack, but then they command their two Houndoom to attack with their flamethrower attack. Ariados uses its double team attack to escape the blaze and confuse its enemies, which then Ash commands it to use string shot on the Houndoom. The two Houndoom have been taken care of, but soon the grunts intend to summon more of their Pokémon, but they are stopped when Ritchie finally arrives. He commands his Magmar to use its flamethrower attack against those grunts. They soon then demand to know who these two kids are and they fully intend to explain. They remove their civillian clothes to show their Team Rocket uniforms and soon say:

Ash: Ready Ritchie?

Ritchie: You know it.

Ash: Fine then you all better prepare for trouble.

Ritchie: You better be sure to make it double.

Ash: To infect the world with devestation!

Ritchie: To conquer every single nation!

Ash: To cover the world with our storm!

Ritchie: Soon to make our evil the norm!

Ash: Ash!

Ritchie: The name's Ritchie!

Ash: Team Rocket soaring the galaxy day and night!

Ritchie: So you better surrender now, or prepare to lose this fight!

Ash: That's right!

Ash then further commands that any and all data be turned over to them at once, but also Ash and Ritchie want those treasures. The grunts have no intention of doing so, so they throw a smoke bomb at Ritchie and Ash, which then allows them to get away with all the data collected. That angers Ash and Ritchie that they failed again, but they soon realize that there may be something else that can benefit them, Ash asks the professor, "Okay professor, so why don't you tell us what you were researching won't you? We don't want to have to hurt you too much." Alden refuses to do such a thing, but soon the sun comes up and the four treasures are lit up by the sun and soon the whole chamber is as well. The sun made the door move slightly further back to reveal an underground chasm. Professor Alden can't help but go down and see what is down there and so does Ash and Ritchie. There is a huge underground spring, but inside it are ancient Pokémon called Relicanth.

This is what Professor Alden was researching and he can't wait to tell the world about his discovery. However Ash and Ritchie don't intend to let him because Ash orders Ariados to use its string shot to pin him to the cave walls. Ash the says, "Sorry for the deception professor, but it's kind of what we do. Our boss would love to have one of these Relicanth and he would like some information on those people we just fought. So adieu, ciao, so long, adios, and goodbye." Ash uses a very special Team Rocket Poké Ball to capture one of the Relicanth and it is a success. They leave Alden here and assure him that Ariados' webbing will soon disolve in an hour or so. Ash and Ritchie now leave the chasm after recalling their Pokémon and intend to tell Giovanni about their discovery right away.

They find a video phone on the corner of the road and phone into Team Rocket HQ at once. They speak to Giovanni about their findings here in Hoenn and learned that there is a team quite similar to Team Rocket that operates here. He explains, "Yes I know. Of the uniforms you described, they must have been part of Team Magma. There is another team there who calls themselves Team Aqua as well. I told you to not undergo any Team Rocket duties, however I am impressed by what you have learned. The Relicanth you captured can benefit Team Rocket and it might give us insight to both team's plans. This string of successes is enough to over look your earlier failures. Rreturn to base at once. It's time to start anew and wipe the slate clean. I have plans for the Hoenn Region now and you two are going to be put in charge of all Hoenn operations. Over and out."

This is indeed good news for them both as Giovanni over looked their recent failures and there's new information regarding these two other teams here in Hoenn. Ash is thrilled, but also Ritchie has to tell Ash something. He puts his two hands on Ash's shoulders and tells him, "Listen Ash I need to tell you something. We've been partners for a long time and you're like a brother to me. Now it's time for us to step up to the plate. I have plans for us and us alone. If we play our cards right then Giovanni can be overthrown and Team Rocket can belong to us. We can rule every single region and capture every single last Pokémon and we can be kings. Will you join me?" Ash has to ponder that notion for a brief moment, but he tells Ritchie that he is all in. The two then shake hands and then plan for the future.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Chapter 8

Both Ash and Ritchie have returned to their base in Johto where they now plan to infiltrate both Team Aqua and Team Magma. Ash decides that their strategy should be that they send in one of their grunts to each of the teams. However they must be ones that Ash and Ritchie can really trust. Ash already knows who he intends to send and it's his second in command Jimmy. He shall infiltrate Team Magma to learn about their plans, while Ritchie can send one of his agents to infiltrate Team Aqua. Ritchie decides to send the girl Casey who is obsessed with the color yellow and similar colored Pokémon. Their goals are simple, which is to infiltrate both teams and without fail. Ritchie then has to say to them, "Just so you know, if your cover is blown then you're on your own. So you better not get caught or you might as well turn in those uniforms you're wearing right now." Those are pretty strict and very high standards, but they shall obey Ritchie without question. They are each give copies of the uniforms worn by Team Magma and Team Aqua now.

On the other hand however, Ash wishes to talk to Jimmy alone, so he asks Ritchie and Casey to leave his sight for now. They obey him and so then Ash talks to Jimmy about how long Jimmy has been in Ash's employ. It's been close to a year now and Jimmy is grateful that Ash brought him into Team Rocket. Jimmy has so many new and powerful Pokémon that he has never lost a battle. Not against other trainers and certainly not against any police officers who have tried to arrest him. Ash has to commend Jimmy for his confidence, but warns him to not let it go to his head. Ash then has to tell Jimmy, "Listen Jimmy, you've been my most loyal enforcer ever since you came here. I must tell you something that could shake the very foundation of this building. My partner Ritchie intends to betray us all. He wants to overthrow our leader and make himself ruler of Team Rocket. That is unforgivable Jimmy and so I want you to keep an eye on him.

Jimmy then tells Ash, "You can count on me sir, but how will I complete my mission on the Team Magma case if I have to watch him?" Ash can send another agent in Jimmy's place, but still intends to make it look like Jimmy went on the mission. Jimmy salutes Ash and promises that he shan't fail Ash and leaves Ash's office. Ritchie enters the office and asks Ash what he talked to Jimmy about, but Ash makes up some story about the Team Magma mission. Ash then further states that he wants Ritchie to over see Casey and Jimmy's departure, which Ritchie shall at once. Also Ash tells Ritchie that he is tired and wishes to retire for the evening, so he wishes to be left alone. Ritchie is going to turn in as well, right after he over sees Jimmy and Casey's leave. With Ritchie gone now, Ash locks the door to his office and then begins to talk to himself. It seems that he has plans for Team Rocket of his own and they don't involve Ritchie or Giovanni in the least.

He tells himself, "Ritchie, Ritchie, you've been like a brother to me as well, ever since we've been partners. However you had the right idea when it came to who should rule Team Rocket. Giovanni has been like a father to me, but it is time for some new and fresh blood to take over. However since you were so quick to betray him, then I fear that you'd betray me as well and I cannot have that. So my friend I am afraid that you have become a liability to me and to this team. There will be someone who will take over Team Rocket and that someone is me! I'm going to rule Team Rocket on my own and I will make not just Kanto, Johto, or even Hoenn, but every single region in the world shall be mine. All will bow down before Ash Ketchum! I'll unite all people in this nation and reach to the stars above. Look out world because here I come. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ash seems to now have some diabolical plans of his own and they don't involve Ritchie.

Their alliance and friendship is now in jeopardy as both pint sized punks have different plans of world domination.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. Chapter 9

Ash Ketchum sits alone in his office at the Team Rocket base in the Johto Region, but he is not alone. Jimmy is with him again and he tells Ash about Ritchie's latest doings here in the base. So far it seems that Jimmy has been secretly gathering a large amount of followers here at the base. Ritchie seems to want to take the main HQ by force, but so far he has only gotten at least ten members of the junior branch to side with him. Ash then states, "I see. Good work Jimmy and keep it up. I want to know exactly what he is doing 24/7. Although I need you to do another favor for me Jimmy. Round up all the junior grunts that I brought on board. The ones most loyal to Giovanni and to me as well." Jimmy will get right on it, but first Ash has to ask Jimmy something else. He wants to know exactly where Jimmy's loyalties lie within the organization. Jimmy has to tells Ash that he isn't loyal to Giovanni, he's only loyal to Ash. It was Ash that brought Jimmy on board and while Giovanni has been fair with him, that doesn't mean he shows any true loyalty to him.

Ash then states, "Is that a fact? That's good because that's what I wanted to hear from the start. You see Jimmy, I have big plans for Team Rocket of my own and unfortunately they don't include Ritchie. He was ready to betray our leader and that means that he could do the same thing to me. Giovanni has been a fair and respectable leader, but it is time for a change. Under my rule, Team Rocket will be number one and every other Pokémon Region will fear us, as well as bow before us. First things first though is that we need to get rid of Team Magma and Team Aqua. Then the Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos Regions will be next and if there are any teams there that can pose a threat to us, then they will either be allowed to join us, or they will be destroyed! Got me?" Jimmy does indeed understand and sides with Ash 100% and further decrees that he'll begin gathering those that are loyal to Ash. Ash says that he can do that himself. All he wants Jimmy to do is continue his surveillance on Ritchie, which Jimmy shall obey his commanding officer.

Jimmy leaves Ash's office and intends to follow Ritchie per Ash's instructions and it seems that Ritchie is heading towards the Hoenn Region himself. Jimmy sneaks into the jet that Ritchie is heading to Hoenn in, but he isn't alone. He's taking two of the junior grunts with him and it's that girl Casey and the young fire Pokémon lover Egan. Jimmy has to say to himself silently, "What are you up to Jimmy and what's Casey doing here? She's suppose to be away in Hoenn investigating Team Aqua. I wonder what he's planning?" Jimmy hid away in a compartment in the jet and he can hear everything that Ritchie is saying to his two lackies. Ritchie intends to actually meet with Team Aqua instead of infiltrating the organization as it was originally planned. There is something truly sinister going on around here and Jimmy is going to get to the bottom of this at once. The plane is being flown by automatic pilot, so it's clear now that Ritchie wants to keep this trip a secret even from Ash it seems.

Ritchie looks at the jet's CPU and it seems that they are arriving very soon at their destination. The plane lands and from what Jimmy can see, it looks like they are landing outside some ruins. Ritchie, Casey, and Egan exit the plane and there are Team Aqua grunts there as well and their commanding officer Shelly. The two groups meet face to face with Jimmy hiding in the bushes, so he can hear what they're talking about.

Shelly: I wasn't expecting a group of kids to meet us here.

Ritchie: We're more than a bunch of kids I assure you Shelly.

Shelly: Fine then let's talk business.

Ritchie: Good then I'll start. You know why I brought you here correct? I know of your turf war with Team Magma and I'm here to end it.

Shelly: How?

Ritchie: By working together of course. If we work as a team then Team Aqua can be the only criminal team in Hoenn. Your plans will go uninterrupted and the Hoenn authorities will be helpless against you.

Shelly: All well and good kid, but do your superiors know that you're here?

Ritchie: No and after today I'll be in charge of running Team Rocket. Ash might be my partner, but unfortunately I won't need a partner anymore once things start going my way.

Jimmy heard every single word, but so did Ash, as Jimmy has some spy gear that relays all the way back to the Johto base. Ash has to say, "So you intended on betraying me too Ritchie? You just can't trust anybody can't you? Fine well it's a good thing I already intended to get rid of you as well. Return to base Jimmy. Now." Jimmy obeys and plans to sneak off back to the plane, but he makes a ruckuss in the bushes, which Casey hears. She summons forth her Meganium and commands it to use its vine whip on those bushes. It obeys and Meganium has Jimmy in its thrawl. Ritchie demands to know what Jimmy is doing here and so does Shelly. She wants to know if this was all an elaborate trap to destroy Team Aqua and Ritchie decrees it wasn't. Jimmy was commanded to follow Ritchie since he knows that Ritchie intends to betray their leader Giovanni, but more importantly just admitted to wanting to betray Ash.

Ritchie then says, "So Ash isn't as stupid as he looks huh? Too bad actually. I always intended to double cross him and take the power for myself, but it looks like I should have actually brought him on board after all. Alright now get rid of him Casey!" Jimmy is then flung through the air and into the the strong ocean current. Ash managed to see that all and he isn't going to stand for such insolence. Ash exits the Johto base, then summons forth his Skarmory and then commands it to take him to the Hoenn Region. It obeys his master and so then Skarmory takes Ash strait to the Hoenn Region with no stops at all.

Back at the meeting place, both Ritchie and Shelly continue their negotiations with one another. Both seem to have come to an understanding that can benefit both Team Aqua and Team Rocket equally. Shelly and Ritchie soon shake hands, but their deal is soon stopped when Ash finally arrives. He leaps off his Skarmory and then returns it to its Poké Ball.

Ritchie: Ash? You're here? Listen I can explain all of this. You see...

Ash: Stow it traitor. I already know.

Ritchie: Really? So what are you going to do now? Are you going to try and take us all down on your own? You are dumber than you look.

Ash: Of course I didn't come here by myself.

Ash snaps his fingers and soon the meeting place begins being swarmed by Team Magma agents. He explains that before Ash came here, he made a transmission to Team Magma and told them of a large gathering of Team Aqua agents would be. Although before they arrived, the grunts fished Jimmy out of the water. He is aching for a rematch and is quite cross at being thrown into the ocean. The Team Magma grunt in charge's name is Tabitha and he knows Shelly quite well. He personally couldn't wait to see her again and Shelly has to say the same about Tabitha. Ritchie has to ask where Ash got all these Team Magman grunts together.

Ash: It's easy. I personally contacted their base before I arrived. The whole enemy of my enemy concept right Ritchie?

Ritchie: You're not going to win this one Ash. With you out of the way, I'll march to Team Rocket HQ and demand that Giovanni hand over the organization to me!

Ash: That isn't going to happen. Not in a million years! All of you attack now!

Soon a battle between two once good friends and both Team Aqua and Team Magma go underway. However who will be the winner?

TO BE CONTINUED...


	10. Chapter 10

The battle between Team Aqua and Team Magma, plus the two Team Rocket factions is underway. Team Aqua uses Crawdunt and Walrein, while Team Magma use Mightyena and Golbat to fight their battles with one another. The battles are harsh and fierce, with niether side attempting to back down. Team Aqua's and Team Magma's rivalry is as strong as ever here and it really shows especially between Tabitha and Shelly. They intend to fully beat each other and quite possibly destroy one another and make sure that only on crime organization reigns supreme here. Two of the combatants that are fighting though are Casey and Jimmy who fight with their Meganium and Typhlosion. That technically will give Jimmy the edge as his Typhlosion is a fire type, while Casey's Meganium is a grass type. However that may not matter at this point, as both Pokémon show equal strength and equal determination in destroying one another.

Meganium first fights with its razor leaf attack, but Typhlosion uses its flamethrower attack to burn those leaves to ashes. Typhlosion is then ordered to use a full force tackle attack on Meganium and the hit is right on and takes it out is a single blast. Casey recalls her Meganium, then summons her Elekid, but then Egan comes in and summons a Flareon to help her. Two against one is awfully unfair, but they have to remind Jimmy that they work for Team Rocket and they aren't suppose to play fair. However Ash gets in on the fight to help his comrade and he does so by summoning his first Hoenn Pokémon. It's a very fierce and powerful looking Salamence, who is commanded to fire its hyper beam attack. Typhlosion is ordered to do the same and both Pokémon power houses take Elekid and Flareon out in one hit. Casey and Egan attempt to run away, but Ash stops them dead in their tracks. He tosses these restraint devices that capture them both.

Ash walks over to them and says, "A little tied up aren't you? That's what you get for double crossing me. Now wear is Ritchie?" Ritchie sees Ash lokking for him, so he runs away and abandons his two most loyal enforcers. They demand that he come back for them, but Ritchie has to tell them that he comes first and that they should have known that. So as Ritchie runs away, Ash chases after him, but tells Jimmy to continue to lead the battle. Jimmy obeys his boss and then Ash goes after Ritchie, who is trying to escape. He summons forth a Pidgeot, which he intends to ride on it off the island, but Ash intervenes. He summons forth his Venusaur and commands it to use its vine whip attack to capture Ritchie and bring him back down. It's a success, as Ritchie is captured, but Venusaur actually slams Ritchie down to the ground in anger it seems. As Venusaur is very loyal to his master and seeing him angry and upset made it angry and upset as well.

Ash then asks for Venusaur to slam Ritchie into the ground several more times and without hesitation, it obeys its master. It does it several more times and all Ash does is smile with this twisted and truly grim smirk on his face.

Ritchie: Ash! Stop this please?!

Ash: Why should I? You betrayed the team, Giovanni, but more importantly you betrayed me! I thought we were friends, but I guess this friendship is over now! Oh wait from your standards I guess it never was, was it?

Ritchie: Come on Ash, I was joking. Get it?

Ash: No you weren't.

Ritchie: Okay fine, I wasn't! So I lied big woop. It's what we do and it's what you do Ash. Your loyalty to Giovanni is pathetic. You need to be loyal to the organization not a person. So it shouldn't matter who's runnig the place at all.

Ash: It matters to me and I'm going to do them a favor by getting rid of you.

Ritchie: You can't be serious?

Ash: Oh I am. Venusaur use your vine whip to crush him!

So it begins to do so, but then Ritchie summons forth his Magmar and commands it to attack Venusaur. The type advantage really helps and soon Ritchie is set free, but Venusaur refuses to give up, so then Ash commands it to use leech seed on Magmar. Magmar destroys it with its flamethrower attack and then is ordered to tackle Venusaur. A direct hit, but then Venusaur is commanded to jump up in the air with its vine whip attack and body slam right on top of Magmar. Venusaur's heaavy size begins to crush Magmar, so Ritchie returns Magmar to its Poké Ball.

Ash: Too bad Ritchie. You could never really find the time to train any of your Pokémon. I'm surprised you got this far and by the way, taking over Team Rocket by force? Is that the best you could do?

Ritchie then summons forth his Pidgeot again and commands it to use its hyper beam on Venusaur, but the Venusaur is commanded to do the same. The combined hyper beams cause an explosion which takes out both Venusaur and Pidgeot at the same time. So they are forced to return their Pokémon to their Poké Balls, but soon Ash summons forth his Salamence again and Ritchie summons his Victrebell to battle. Salamence uses its shadow ball, while Victrebell uses its razor leaf to attack, but it is no match for Salamence. Victrebell gets taken down pretty easily by Salamence, so then Ritchie tries to get away again. However Ash tosses a restraint device that captures Ritchie, but also it shocks him tremendously. Ritchie then passes out from exhaustion, but soon more devices begin flying and they capture all the Team Aqua grunts. Jimmy put in a call to the Johto base and had the remaining junior grunts loyal to Giovanni and Ash. Ash congratulates his second in command, as does Tabitha, but soon he asks Ash what they intend to do with everyone.

Ash says, "That's easy Tabitha. We'll leave them for the police. I'll put in an annonymous call to Officer Jenny. A group of concerned citizens helped to capture these dangerous criminals. Team Aqua will be out of your hair for a while until we can capture its leader Archie and these traitors will be punished, unless they're fully willing to come back and serve directly under me from now on?" Egan and Casey shall and they promise never to betray him or Team Rocket again. That's what Ash wanted to hear, but then has to ask the same of Ritchie, although he refuses Ash's offer. He'd rather go to jail with dignity instead of grovelling to Ash like a cowardly weakling. So then Ash intends to leave Ritchie here along with the Team Aqua grunts, but Ritchie refuses to be abandoned like this. He leaps up at Ash and manages to spot a remote that shall release him from his shackles. Ritchie frees himself and then makes a hasty retreat from this area, but Ash won't allow it.

Ash tosses a small explosive that he had in his jacket and tosses it strait at Ritchie, who almost made it to the edge of a cliff. The explosion jolts him off, but Ritchie manages to grab on to a ledge and he is holding on for dear life. Ritchie can't and he slips, but Ash saves him.

Ritchie: So Ash, even with all I did, you're still going to save me?

Ash: Nope. I just wanted to look into your eyes before I let you fall.

Ritchie: No! Please!

Ash lets go of Ritchie's hand and he falls screaming into the ocean, down into the jagged rocks. Their business is done however and soon Tabitha needs to talk to Ash about their alignment. He has to ask that is their alliance over with, but Ash has to say no.

Ash: No Tabitha. What we did here today in crumbling Team Aqua, how we put aside our differences was a wonderful thing. No I think our alliance needs to continue. All your team needs to do is capture Archie and with some of his best people gone, it can happen.

Tabitha: So what do you propose kid?

Ash: This Tabitha: Team Rocket and Team Magma join together as one single force. I think we can both benefit more if we work together and not as enemies. I will spread word to my boss and you can do the same to Maxie.

Tabitha: And if he refuses?

Ash: Then Team Rocket stays out of Hoenn forever. This place has left a bad taste in my mouth.

Tabitha: Fine then kid. It sounds like a win, win any way.

Both Ash and Tabitha shake hands and go their seperate ways, but also Ash speaks to Giovanni via video phone. Giovanni is displeased of hearing of Ritchie's betrayal, but sees merit in Ash's plan and shall agree to follow it. However soon Ash has to ask a personal question, "Sir forgive me for sounding weak minded, but after all this, I need to take a break from Team Rocket. I request a temporary leave of absence from Team Rocket. In my present state I would be a liability to you and the team. After what happened with Ritchie, I am afraid it will take me a long time to trust anyone again. Even Jimmy and even you." Giovanni does indeed understand Ash's predicament and shall allow Ash to be relieved of all his duties until Ash is fully up to them again. However he hopes it doesn't take too long, as Ash is still one of Giovanni's most prized employees and even admits to seeing Ash as the son he always wanted. Ash thanks Giovanni for this and ends his transmission, but soon a single tear drops from Ash's eye.

Back on the island the Team Aqua grunts are being taken to jail, but unknown to all of them, a single hand grabs on to the ledge of the cliff. It's Ritchie who managed to survive and he says, "Ash hasn't seen the last of me. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
